User blog:Dr0Shadow/Nine is God Interpretations
This Is for my own and possibly Danny's reference: Interpretations of The Mythos The Fears *The Wooden Girl (Mictecacihuatl) is comprised of two parts which appears to be in symbiosis with each other: **The first part resembles the regular version, except what she's made of varies from wood, china, or earth. Instead of strings, she has powers of psychic influence on humans, mostly in the form of invasive thoughts. She is also said to be bound in the second part. **The second part (The Screaming Tower) is described as a tower of non-Euclidean geometry filled with torture chambers. The tower apparently might be located on earth but that exact location is unknown. *The Smiling Man (Tyr) alternatively appears as smiling or screaming, with one hand being a regular, and the other replaced with a knife. Said to have lost its arm/hand to The Black Dog (Erinyes), It is also said that it was once the former ruler of some unknown group of beings before another fear overthrew it and took its place. *The Archangel (Obatala) Can appear as any deceased creature, human or otherwise, as opposed to saying it favors the gas mask form. In recent years, it has become less active. The Archive has two leading theories on why this is; either that its experiencing a change in mentality (a meta-crisis?), or that it is planning something. *The Cold Boy (Set) prefers wandering deserts, which is strange since it form is the same as vanilla. Communication with him has been attempted by the archive and with mostly successful results. He has described himself as a "lonely god," and doesn't get along with the other fears. He also often alludes to a rivalry in the past with what is believed to be The Eye, but has since calmed down. Recently he started to appear less frequently. The last known conversation between him and the archive consisted entirely of him saying "I'm destined to be lonely forever." after which he has not been seen by the archive since. *The Eye (Ochosi) might be just a side affect or another form of The Black Dog. *The Dying Man Shards (Koschei) Insists a day will come when they unite again to form the original entity. No matter what the Shard's background is, they all collectively refer to this day as "Ragnarök (the Norse Mythological End of the world), or at least its beginnings. *The Plague Doctor (The Nine Diseases) is rare and less active then the other fears. *The Manufactured Newborn (Dionysus) is a being with many forms, depending on the technology of the time. Its actions are associated with "seeking enlightenment". Its possible that it is the "God" in "Nine is God". *The Slender Man (Yggdrasil) and The Rake (Bia) seam non-existent, supported by the fact that neater the SMSC nor The Archive seam to believe in their existences. UXPs *Jack of All is feminine and calls herself Lilith. Organizations *The Archive is a human founded group with no connection to The Blind Man. Category:Blog posts Category:Nine is God